


The Wedding: Omake

by megumiai30



Series: The Nagikae Series [5]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: An after story, California, Complete, F/M, Family Fluff, Honeymoon, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: The newlywed Shiota couple now embark to America for a little trip to themselves.
Relationships: Kayano Kaede/Shiota Nagisa
Series: The Nagikae Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1464397
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Wedding: Omake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, megumiai30 with a new fanfic! It's been some time since I touched the Nagikae series, but I present to you the Omake(After story) to the series, which I wanted to write for some time now, but did only recently. So please enjoy!  
> Megumiai30

The Marriage Omake

A sea of clouds with the clear, blue sky shining on top of it. It was a beautiful sight indeed, and a sight you could only witness from the comfort of an airplane. Or to be specific, inside of one, and that was just where Shiota Nagisa and his wife, the new Mrs. Shiota, Shiota Akari were. They had gotten married three days ago, reported their marriage to the local office yesterday and set off for their 10-day honeymoon to America. That was the extent their schedules permitted. After all, they had already pushed their limits when they announced that they wanted some time for themselves after the wedding, and Kayano’s agent reluctantly agreed, saying that she had nothing planned for the next two weeks. So, they had decided to get away from Japan as far away as possible and decided on America, or to be specific, California and Arizona. Nakamura Rio, who had come back to Japan for the wedding was currently studying for her Master’s degree on International Politics in USC and agreed to show the newlywed lovebirds around while letting them crash at her place, and they had some friends living in Arizona who agreed to let them crash at their place for a while. But Nakamura and their friends had a strict policy: To keep quiet at night as possible. The two blushed when Nakamura mentioned this in front of them with a smirk during their custom after wedding party and when they called their friends in Arizona.

Nagisa was looking at the big screen TV on the front of his business-class seat to see that they had about 3 hours to go until they arrived in LA. He sighed. He couldn’t believe it. Here he was at 24 years of age, following in his beloved and respected teacher’s footsteps as a teacher in his own right, married to his former classmate, his best friend, his companion and now  _ wife,  _ Yukimura, now Shiota Akari, who was sleeping peacefully in the seat next to him, turning her head and murmuring gibberish every so often as she did. He chuckled. His wife was a world-renowned actress and yet he was the only one she showed this side to. Ever since they woke up in each other’s arms the day after their wedding, with nothing to cover themselves… after they engaged in intimate acts with each other during their wedding night… and the whole self-consciousness that ensued right after…

Nagisa blushed. They were husband and wife, what was he so self-conscious about? He reached for his wife and stroked her cheek softly. He continued doing so as he thought, ‘Perfect… Just perfect… I couldn’t have been blessed with more… I love you, Akari...’

His actions must have woken her up because when he was continuing with his actions without being aware of it as she began to stir, “Nagisa...?”

He quickly pulled away from her, feeling sorry for waking her up, “Akari! Sorry, did I wake you up?”

She rubbed her eyes and looked at her husband, who had an apologetic look on his face. She smiled and shook her head cutely, “No, you didn’t. Don’t worry about it. I thought it was time for me to get up anyway. How long until we arrive in LA?”

“When I checked, about three hours.” He answered.

He tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and pecked her forehead. She blushed at his actions, still trying to get used to the fact that they were now married.

She giggled, “Can you believe that we’re married now?” She asked while guiding his hand to her cheek affectionately.

Nagisa appreciated such acts of affection and laughed, “No I can’t. You and me, married? If someone told my fifteen-year-old self, or to an extent to my twenty-two-year-old self, I would have written them off as crazy. I never thought that someone like you could… you know, love me for who I am…”

Kayano wanted to refute his low opinion on himself. He was being too modest. He had heard from Kanzaki that a lot of girls flocked to him when they were in college, and she had known for a fact that a lot of the women faculty members of Kokuraku High wanted to go out with him, much to her jealousy. There were some instances where some of them, with a brazen attitude, tried to approach him even though they caught sight of his girlfriend, and later fiancé. He kindly refused their offers, not knowing that she was burning with rage at such women who attempted to do so.

“You know, I’ve told you this before, but you have to get over this whole self-esteem thing.” She cupped her husband’s cheeks with her hands and dragged him closer to her face, and looked at him with serious, soft amber eyes.

“I mean, it’s me who’s fortunate enough to be blessed with a husband like you. Charming, caring, smart, kind and yet bold and if I do say so myself, hot.” That last word was whispered in a sultry way, granting the couple with red hues on their cheeks, taking them back to their wedding night and yesterday.

She continued, “So, don’t think of yourself like that, okay? I married you for you, and because I love you for who you are. That wouldn’t change until we die, okay?”

He looked at her to see that she had a serious and yet soft, loving expression on her face and he couldn’t help but shed some tears of his own. “Thank you… Thank you, Akari… I love you too… I just want to let you know that I love you so much…” He breathed out.

She chuckled. She couldn’t help but shed some tears of her own. “Me too Nagisa… Me too… So please stay with me…”

“Of course. Until the day we’re split by death, a day only Kami-Sama knows… I will and I want to.” He replied and leaned in for a kiss.

She closed her eyes and he pressed his lips against hers in a sweet, chaste kiss. They wanted nothing more than to enjoy and relish their kiss but then…

“We’re in an airplane… If someone sees us…” Nagisa trailed off, kind of disappointed that they weren’t able to take it to the next level right then and there.

Kayano sighed in return. “Yeah, I know... Sometimes I wish I wasn’t an actress. Then maybe I would’ve been able to go around places without being noticed…”

He smiled and laced their fingers together, “Hey, I don’t mind. All I can say is that every time I see my girl- I mean, wife on the big screen doing what she does best, I’m proud…” He finished with a bashful look on his face.

She giggled and leaned on his shoulder, “Thanks. That means a lot coming from you…anata.” She whispered that last word intentionally.

He felt a small grin come to his lips. Anata... A term that almost only married couples used to address each other. She snickered and put up the armrest that existed between their seats and cuddled herself in his arms to which he reacted respectively by wrapping her petite body with his arms. While they were enjoying themselves in a comfortable position, they saw two kids, one with blonde hair, and another one with green eyes looking at them from the front seat. They giggled to which the husband and wife giggled in return, and Kayano placed her index finger on her lips, to ask them to keep her identity a secret. The two children nodded vigorously until Kayano and Nagisa heard a clear, middle pitch voice in English scolding, “Katlyn! Rich! Take your seats right this instant! Don’t you see that you’re bothering the other passengers?”

The two quickly took their seats and their mother, who had orange hair and crystal green eyes apologized by turning around, “I’m so sorry if my kids caused you two trouble. I’ll make sure to… Wait… Aren’t you… Haru-!” The woman was cut off by Kayano who whispered sharply, “Shhh!! Yes, I am, but could you keep it a secret, please? I don’t want all the attention… I’m on my honeymoon with my husband…”

The American woman nodded in understanding and apologized, “Right sorry. I can relate with you on that. I’m sorry I bothered you… But, can I have your autograph later?” The woman whispered that last part with a hopeful smile.

Kayano nodded and the woman bowed slightly and went back to her seat. The couple sighed. That was a close call.

“That was a close call.” Nagisa sighed.

“I know. I thought we might have had to go through the whole mumbo-jumbo…” She replied in agreement.

They stayed in that position for a while until Kayano brought something up, “You know, now that I think about it, I think we’ve met and are blessed with some amazing friends.”

“What brought that up suddenly?” Nagisa asked his wife.

“Well…with Karma-kun’s initiative and Chiba-kun’s skills, we were able to do at least something for Pastor Kaneda, for letting us borrow his church for our wedding.”

Nagisa chuckled, “Oh yeah. Karma and Chiba seemed to be up to something when I saw them talking to each other, and then to Pastor Kaneda before our wedding ceremony.”

“I see. I can’t tell you how shocked I was when Pastor Kaneda came up to us during our wedding after-party, thanking and scolding us for agreeing to pay for the blueprints and part of the construction of the remodeling of their church.” Kayano casually remarked.

Nagisa sighed. It wasn’t as if he didn’t want to. No, he was grateful to the pastor for letting them use the church for their marriage, and to Karma who made the arrangement along with Chiba who gladly provided a kind discount when it came to the costs and expenses for the construction and the blueprints. But, the two could’ve at least informed him beforehand. He was confused and had to improvise when the pastor came up to him and Kayano after the first toast and stuff.

“They could have at least let us know first. I had absolutely no idea about it too. But maybe taking care of things quickly and confidential comes with being a bureaucrat in one of the important ministries in Japan.” He suggested to which she nodded.

“I agree. Those bureaucrats need to know how to take care of something fast and quick, and sometimes behind the scenes, which as you know Akabane Karma is a master of.” She said.

He nodded. “Yup. I bet Koro Sensei is proud of him, using his second blade as a tool to help those who need it the most, on a national scale.”

She nudged him in the arm, “Hey, don’t look down on yourself. I bet Koro Sensei would be proud of you too. You’ve followed in his steps, and if I do say so myself, you’ve led your students to walk on the right path, even though they’ve interrupted us a few times during our dates, “She bitterly laughed, to which he gave her a bitter smile in return.

“Yeah. Sorry about that. I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but A, I was just so happy that I was going to go on a date with you, and B, I guess it just came out of my mouth because I was in a state of complete euphoria.” He said casually, and with that, she exclaimed, “Really~?”

Nagisa looked down to see his wife’s amber eyes shining in a way that they looked like real ambers. He chuckled slightly and nodded.

“Yup. You weren’t the only one who had one-sided feelings. I started to realize my feelings for you when we went to that southern island, and you almost kissed that hotshot actor.” He admitted quite bashfully, scratching his cheek while blushing.

Kayano, on the other hand, found it sweet and pecked her husband on the nose and leaned against him affectionately. He followed by wrapping his arms around her petite body without hesitation, rubbing his cheek against the top of her head.

They fell asleep in that position, making many Americans who were aware of the young actress to question if she was having a scandalous affair, because the news of her marriage had not yet reached the States quite yet, but then kept quiet after they saw rings sitting magnificently on her finger and her supposed husband’s finger. Luckily, the people who had seen it were all sensible enough to leave the couple as be.

They woke up when the stewardess announced in English and then Japanese, “Attention passengers aboard flight R121, we will be arriving momentarily at Los Angeles International Airport, so please prepare yourselves for landing.”

Nagisa woke up to see his wife wake up with her drooling a little bit. She sheepishly wiped off her chin frantically. He found it cute, but she told him not to mention it to anyone at all with a firm look. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it. After all,” he closed in on her face so their lips were barely touching each other, making her breath hitch, “This is a secret known only to us as husband and wife, right Mrs. Shiota?” He wagged his eyebrows with a warm look to which she pecked his lips.

“Yup.” She snuggly smiled. She knew that this would be a secret that would only be known between them, as a couple.

Finally, the plane arrived in LA, and after Kayano had given the woman sitting in front of her, her signature, the woman thanked her and said if she needed help, she should call her.

Kayano put on her disguise of a simple summer hat, and with Nagisa leading her, they thanked and greeted the stewardesses for a tiring and gruesome job, and made it safely out to see Nakamura waiting, waving her arm as soon as she caught sight of them.

“Hey, Nagisa, Kayano-chan! Over here!” She shouted to get their attention.

They ran to greet her and Nagisa gave her a handshake, Kayano gave her a hug: Both of which were received with great enthusiasm. As they were walking to the parking lot, Nakamura noticed that they were holding hands and Kayano was leaning on Nagisa’s shoulder. She smirked. “You two look closer than ever. Did you guys… I don’t know… do some inappropriate things 30,000 feet in the air?” The last comment was met with a snicker. 

The couple blushed. Nagisa stammered, “O-Of course we didn’t. W-what do you take us f-for, animals that can’t contain their p-passion?”

Nakamura gasped, “My, my, Nagisa-kun. I never mentioned anything about passion. Unless…” She trailed off with a giggle.

He groaned and Kayano blushed while patting his back.

Nakamura winked, “Just kidding with you two. You know it’s kind of fun, even after all these years. Nice to see you guys come all the way out here.”

The husband and wife smiled softly. There were rare instances where they could witness the soft side of Nakamura Rio, and they greatly appreciated it. But that moment was blown off by Nakamura herself with the casual remark, “But, try not to go overboard at night. I know you two are still in your newlywed phase, but I still want to get some shuteye.”

The two groaned in embarrassment. She knew how to mess with them in ways guaranteed to make them flustered two times over. Good old Nakamura…

Since it was night when they landed, Nakamura took them to her house, a modest house with two rooms, located in the suburbs and instructed them to get their sleep, since they were going to spend the day touring the city at large, and so to get their rest to prepare for it. They settled themselves in after thanking the owner of the house, with her lone comment, “Well, don’t stay up late, you lovebirds~”

They found it not that embarrassing as they usually did and laughed at her remarks. After they settled in their bed that Nakamura had prepared for them the day before, they snuggled, suffering from jet lag until finally at 1 in the morning, fell asleep.

The next day, Nakamura took some time off from school and showed the couple around LA. Hollywood, Little Tokyo, Koreatown, the US Bank Tower, and she also showed them around campus. As they were touring the campus via car, Kayano and Nagisa noticed an ordinary family house that looked like someone was living in.

“Rio-chan, is someone living in that house?” Kayano asked, curiously.

Nakamura took a brief look before her eyes returned to the road, “That  _ was _ a house Kayano-chan. It was converted into the USC Korean Studies Institute after it was purchased by the college when it expanded back in the 1960s. Some friends that I know there say it was the home to a family who were devoted to a special cause. By the way, my friends there are really nice. Maybe I’ll introduce them to you guys if time allows.” 

Nagisa looked at the quaint house and Kayano nodded in understanding. Nakamura looked at the time: It was around 5, and she was getting a little hungry. If it was anyone else, out of politeness, she wouldn’t make a peep before someone in her party had expressed they wanted a bite to eat, but these two… They’ve been best friends for nine years, connected by a strong bond that their 9th-grade homeroom teacher established, and well… So, she broke the ice as the couple were discussing something.

“So…” She started, faking hesitance.

The couple giggled, used to their friend’s antics.

“Yes, Nakamura-san?” Nagisa asked.

“I’m getting hungry. Want to go out for dinner tonight? I know a good place.” She said in a singsong voice, trying to make the couple follow her suggestion.

They broke into laughter until Kayano nodded, “Yeah, we’d like that. We actually thought of taking you out for a meal, since you let us crash at your place while we’re in Cali. Right, Nagisa?”

He nodded, “R- Nakamura-san, Akari’s right. Let us treat you to dinner tonight.”

Nakamura sighed for various reasons and grinned, secretly touched by her friends’ gesture. “You guys… All right then, I’ll head there right now.” She turned the wheel to one of her favorite restaurants.

After a good meal, Rio introduced them to one of her favorite places. The Californian beach. Even though she was born, raised and lived in a body of land called an island for most of her life, she really didn’t appreciate the sea and the beach until she fell in love with California’s calm, wide, and everlasting beautiful white beaches.

The couple gasped in awe. Nakamura grinned in knowing and in self-satisfaction, “Heh heh. I told you it was a thing of beauty. Sugaya came for an art expedition last month and he fell in love with the beach right away when I took him here. He even drew a painting of it,” She showed them the picture of the painting he drew of the vast, white beach.

They gasped in awe until something caught Nagisa’s eye. “Nakamura-san, what’s that gazebo?”

Nakamura looked at him in question until she looked at the picture herself and snapped her fingers. “Ah, that! Over there.” She pointed at the direction of the said gazebo and Kayano asked, “Can we go there? It just looks so beautiful and simple; I want to take a look at it.”

Nakamura nodded, “Of course!”

The three headed to the gazebo and saw that the late summer sun was starting to set. The three talked and recounted the time they went to Okinawa during their year in class 3-E. Kayano gave a more vivid explanation of Nagisa’s awesome skills when he went up against Takaoka, Nagisa waved it off sheepishly, and Nakamura recalled that she genuinely thought she was on the borderline of life and death, only to find out that it was simply cold inducing medicine that the bad guys had mixed into their drinks. The three laughed until Kayano and Nagisa for somewhat odd reason started to drift away and walk in front of her.

She looked at them as they held hands with each other, laughing and smiling at each other fondly. She kind of bitterly smiled. But she knew that they were meant to be, a couple connected by Him from when they were in 9th grade.

‘They go along so well with each other.’ She thought.

Kayano asked her, “Rio-chan, is that it, right there?” She pointed to a middle-sized, quaint, but beautiful gazebo that had a simple rectangular roof that was placed on a sand dune and solid land, near the road and shops.

Nakamura nodded. “Yup.”

The three went in the gazebo. It was a lot bigger than it seemed from the inside. The two just took in everything that they could with their curious eyes while Nakamura leaned on one of the wooden gazebo’s walls.

She unintentionally overheard their conversation while she noticed they were leaning against the side that provided a direct view of the beach and the vast Pacific Ocean.

“You know, Akari, when we have children someday, I want to bring them here…” He finished his sentence with a mild blush.

She looked at him with a similar blush and leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed, “Me too Nagisa. I wouldn’t share this with anyone else but you and the…kids…” She added that last word with a silent whisper. Just the thought of having kids with Nagisa was enough to get her heart racing.

Nakamura thought it would be a great place to take a picture for them. The setting sun, adorning the couple as they looked out to the sea, the wife leaning her head on her husband’s arm… All in all, it made for a brilliant picture and so she took out her smartphone…

Snap!

Nagisa and Kayano were shocked at a noise until they saw the sound came from the camera of Nakamura’s phone. They looked at her to which she flashed them a smirk, “Sorry, it looked like the perfect picture and what’s this about kids that I heard about?? Am I going to become an aunt soon?”

They blushed. Nakamura was truly only one of few who could draw out those kinds of reactions from them. She snickered until she suggested, “Come on, I’ll take a picture of you guys as something to remember by.”

They smiled in gratitude and nodded. “Thanks a lot, Rio-chan,” Kayano said.

Nakamura motioned with her hands to the couple to get in a very friendly position, because right now it looked like the two were very shy middle school students who just started going out with each other. They all laughed at her remarks and Kayano motioned her husband to come closer and she leaned on his shoulder while wrapping her arm around his. He followed her lead by lacing her fingers with his, earning a blush from his new wife.

“How’s this?” Nagisa asked.

“Perfect! Perfect!” Nakamura exclaimed while looking at them through her phone camera.

“Now, I’ll be taking the picture, okay?” She asked them so they were clear with everything. They nodded in response.

“One two three!” She shouted.

Snap!

A beautiful picture of the couple was taken: In the background was the beautiful California beach adorned with the radiant setting sun, which was at the peak of its’ majesty, and the husband was wearing a simple t-shirt with a sleeveless vest and the wife was wearing a simple white sundress in the picture while they were leaning towards each other with their arms wrapped with each other and hands intertwined, symbolizing their new lives as husband and wife, and they couldn’t look more happy with such bright smiles on their faces. It truly was a treasure to behold. 


End file.
